The Tale of One Bad Jim
by Irken Gir
Summary: One shot. My take on why Jim had to leave his ottosan to live with Gene. The boy is found with his father in not-so-healthy conditions. Incest/Rape


Konbanwa, I suppose I should say. As it is now 9:30 as I am posting this onto ff.net. I would have sooner, but alas, the damned site wasn't responding. So… ::shrugs:: Oh well, ne? It's getting posted and that's all that matters.  
  
Inspired by the comic 'The Tale of One Bad Rat' (I don't remember the author, gomen^^;), here is "The Tale of One Bad Jim," one reason why Jim may have gone to live with Gene:  
  
~*~  
  
Jim's eyes opened as he heard his door squeaking open. He looked, but quickly buried his face in his pillow and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't know why his daddy did what he did, but it had happened to the small eight- year-old for two weeks now. "Jim, hey there, my little Blondie," Daddy cooed to him.  
  
Daddy must have heard the small whimper of fright, as he pulled the covers off and stood over Jim, petting his hair. "My little... Blondie." Jim opened his eyes a little bit to gaze up at his father. Even with the shadows covering his face, the small boy knew because of the way he smelled - Daddy had been drinking. The small boy shivered.  
  
"Ottosan... Please... No..." he pleaded, curling up into a ball.  
  
"Shh, Blondie... don't want your 'Kassaan to hear, now do we?" Jim shook his head violently. "Good boy." Jim's father began to trail his hand downward, down to the boy's back. He rubbed Jim's small muscles, which were tight and sore from tightening up so often.  
  
"Ottosaan, no."  
  
"There. Doesn't that feel nice?" the drunken man asked as he cupped Jim's bottom and stroked the sensitive skin with his thumb. Jim fell quiet. Something didn't feel right, but he couldn't say anything or tell anyone... Could he? Jim's father continued to stroke him, but lowered his head to his son's throat and placed gentle kisses where his Adam's apple would have been prominent, were he older.  
  
Jim merely whimpered, the sounds growing louder increasingly as time passed. After what seemed forever, the elder Hawking stopped and retreated, with a whisper of "Love you, Blondie."  
  
A few more nights this happened, each with another part of Jim's body touched or fondled by his father, and each ending with a declaration of love for Blondie. Jim didn't know who Blondie was, only that it wasn't him. Jim was Jim, and HE was Jim.  
  
But on Friday, Jim sat up to face his father with tears spilling over his eyes. "No," he said firmly as his Ottosan reached out for him.  
  
"Why? Don't you love me, Blondie?" Jim nodded, not sure what to say. But as his Daddy began to touch his chest, he pulled away. "Stay still, damnit!" Jim flinched, his Ottosan never cursed in front of him, much less *at* him. His ottosan grabbed him and pinned him down, then began to kiss his neck again.  
  
"NO!" Jim yelled, hitting the large form on top of his feebly. "Let me GO!" His father growled and pulled away from him long enough to backhand him across the face. Jim yelped and cried harder, his face stinging. 'Kasaan wouldn't hear, she was out. "Mooooommmmmyyyy!" Jim was thrown off of his bed when his father hit him again, and he landed in a heap with some of his toys and stuffed animals. He scrambled to sit up and detangle himself, but Daddy only got madder.  
  
"God damnit, you little brat! Stay still, you son of a bitch!" With that, he drove a knee into the soft flesh of Jim's stomach. The small boy felt the air leave his lungs, and he collapsed onto his stomach in the fetal position.  
  
The boy tried to scream, but he couldn't breathe, which made him panic. He couldn't see very well, his vision began to get blurry from the lack of oxygen. He could, however, feel his father's hands beginning to rip his clothes off, which made him even more scared.  
  
As a last hope, he sucked in as much air as he could, and yelled. Nothing intelligible came out of his mouth, he just screamed as loud and as hard as he could. As he began to run out of air again, he felt a heavy fist connect with his jaw, which not only cut him off but made the inside of his mouth bleed. The small boy didn't know what had happened, only that he was hurt and was lying on the floor naked. He looked up at his father, crying openly now and laughing at the same time, he saw his father had only a shirt on and nothing else.  
  
With a sinister smirk, Jim's father pounced on him and wrestled with the struggling boy to turn him onto his stomach. Just as that had happened and Jim felt something hard and kind of wet on his thigh, the front door slammed open and footsteps began to run up the stairs.  
  
Both Hawkings froze, waiting what would happen. A young man with bright red hair slammed open Jim's bedroom door and stared, wide-eyed and panting. "What the hell...?" Jim was the first to react.  
  
"Help!" The young man nodded and tackled his father, pinning him down on the floor and holding a gun to his head.  
  
"Move and I'll kill ya!" he shouted. Jim scampered up and ran to the corner, bawling and shaking. He closed his eyes and hid his face in his hands, listening to what was happening. There was some struggling, a curse, and a gun landing on the floor, then a race to reach it. A gunshot went off, but Jim didn't dare look to see what had happened.  
  
He cried harder and snuggled closer to the wall. A gentle hand touched his back but he flinched away from it. "Hey, it's okay, kid... It's me." Jim opened his eyes and hiccupped. The red head was blocking his view of the room, but he wasn't sure he wanted to see. The guy who'd saved him, his aniki. "C'mon, I'll get you some clothes." Jim started to calm down, but couldn't stop shaking. His aniki helped to dress him with care and patience, then picked him up and hugged him close to his body. "What's your name, kid?"  
  
"Jim..." he managed with a sniffle. As his aniki turned to leave the room, Jim screeched and waved his arms at a stuffed tiger his mother had gotten him. The young man bent down and grabbed it, then quickly hurried out of the house. A motorcycle was parked haphazardly on the front lawn. Jim's aniki plopped him down on it, put his helmet on, then got on behind him.  
  
"You're gonna need to hold on tight, mkay, Jim?" Jim nodded and snuggled closer to the warm body behind him.  
  
The pair sped off into the night with Jim's reply: "Okay, Aniki."  
  
~*~Owari~*~ 


End file.
